The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
Image forming apparatuses are known to remove toner adhering to an intermediate transfer belt using a cleaning device.
For example, an image forming apparatus is disclosed in which the voltage that is applied to a transfer roller in forced toner discharge is of a polarity opposite to the voltage that is applied to the transfer roller in printing. This image forming apparatus applies a voltage of 1 kV to the transfer roller in the forced toner discharge, which is 200 V higher than an electrical breakdown voltage of 800 V at a region where an image is transferred.
The above-described image forming apparatus is disclosed to be capable of quickly and sufficiently cleaning the intermediate transfer belt using a cleaning device therein in the forced toner discharge.